


Meet the Family

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Hobbit Hogwarts AUs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Asexual Character, Asexual!Fili, Discussions about Sex and Masturbation but no details at all, F/M, Fluff, Kind of Engagement?, No Smutt here kids, Not really though, Pansexual!Sigrid, Protective Father!Bard, With some minor angst in the form of Dead parents, although that's not really mentioned that's what I imagine her to be, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Sigrid have been dating for 3 years. They're known as Hogwarts' Golden Couple due to their Badger Pride, their Golden Locks, and the fact that they just always seem so damn happy together!</p><p>But with Fíli leaving Hogwarts next year, he'd like to take things to the next level, but only if it's all right with her, and if she understands that he's never going to want to "Go To Spain".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, so basically I've fallen in love with this Pair, and I'm meant to be writing my essays and doing coursework and handing in application forms... which means that I've been procrastinating by writing fic *head desks*
> 
> But yeah, basically an extension from "Badger Pride" but several years on, so now Fíli is a 7th year, Sigrid is in 6th Year. Kíli is a 5th year =)

Fíli stood in his room gazing into his trunk. Had he forgotten something? He had presents for Tilda, Bain and their father sitting on the top of everything, but did he have Sigrid's? He was sure he'd buried the hand crafted wooden box in the bottom to keep it safe but it was probably best to double check, just in case. So, for the third time that day, he went about pulling out everything he'd pack, socks, trousers, TShirts, underwear...

 

"Do you really need all that just to last you a couple of days?" Asked his brother, leaning in the doorway.

 

"I just want to make sure I'm prepared!" He said rummaging around the suitcase "In case something goes wrong and I spill things down myself or I end up having to stay longer than I thought."

 

"You know you're 17 now, right? You can use magic to do all this stuff."

 

"Oh. Yeah. Um," he reached behind his ear and pulled out his wand, thinking carefully of how to describe the box without giving too much away about it but still guaranteeing summoning the right thing. "Accio Wooden box made of oak and gold." He muttered and the small container flew towards him from the bottom of the pile. "Excellent. Good." He tapped the box in his hand carefully, giving it a little shake to check her actual gift was still inside.

 

"What did you get her anyway?" Asked his brother hovering over his shoulder and trying to get  a closer look

 

"None of your business!" He huffed defensively hugging the box closer to his chest

 

"Oh come on Fee give us a look!" He whined trying to grap the box from his brother’s grasp, but Fíli just flicked his wand and the box floated above Kíli's head. His brother tried to jump up and grab it but each time Fíli would just move it slightly higher into the air.

 

"I thought I'd finished with you playing keep-away when I hit 5"8" he grumbled, sulking and sitting on the edge of Fíli's bed. "Just you wait till I'm 17, then you'll see."

 

"Spoken like a true child." Sighed Fíli, floating the box back into his trunk and slamming the lid shut before Kíli could reach in and nab it.

 

"Why are you so nervous anyway, it's not like you haven't met her family before."

 

"I've only briefly spoken to them on the platform Kíli, I wouldn't count that as meeting them. Plus they're, you know, Muggles. What if they're customs are different to ours and I say something to offend them?"

 

"Fee, we went to a Muggle school for 7 years, you'd think you'd have figured all that stuff out by now."

 

It was true, whilst a lot of wizards didn't approve of sending their kids to Muggle Schools- both down to reasons of prejudice (which didn't count) and security (it could be dangerous if any accidental magic were to escape and suddenly the playground bully had to be taken to St. Mungos in order to have his nose re-grown) there was technically nothing illegal about it. So Dís had done her research and sent them to the most ordinary and average Muggle school she could find, in order for her children to have a good solid understanding of the basic principles in life as well as to understand how to interact with Muggles, and prevent them from inheriting some of the prejudices she'd seen over the years.

 

She'd quit her job as a curse breaker to look after the boys, but by sending them to school from 9:30-3:30 she was able to take up a desk job at Gringotts, meaning that she wasn't left moping about the house with nothing to do all day. Plus the extra money coming in didn't hurt either. For as much money as her brother sent back to her, their grand family estate was not what it once was. There was peeling paint and bannisters held up with a series of quick-fix charms, large portions of the house were still unoccupiable due to Doxy infestations and mysterious mould was growing in the bathroom on the third floor. Still, since the boys had gone to Hogwarts, she'd been able to spend more time redecorating and learning more practical magic. By the time Fíli had started his OWLs the house had gone from cozy and habitable to going someway to reclaim its former glory. She hoped one day to hold a ball there, just as she'd remembered there being as a kid before her Father and Frerin had died. Her aim was to get it all finished for when Fíli inevitably proposed to Sigrid so as they could have a proper engagement ball and invite everyone without fear of Sigrid's muggle relatives figuring out that the pillars holding up the balcony were literally hovering there and not just giving the illusion of it.

 

"Well, okay, so I know how Muggles celebrate Christmas but still... What if they don't like me Kee? Or if I say something to offend them? What if Sigrid decides she can't dare anyone who doesn't know how a television works or whatever whosits and whatsits she's got at her home. I mean, I still don't really understand electricity, even when Mrs Hannigan taught us about it in year 6!"

 

"You and Sigrid are Hogwarts' Golden Couple, if you two broke up I think the whole school would go into mourning- so I don't think something as simple as not know about electricity is going to break you. And anyway it didn't help that during the experiments you kept making all the lights glow even when the circuit wasn't meant to work." Shrugged Kíli

 

"Oh Mahal yeah, did that happen to you too? I can't remember..."

 

"Nah, I was the one who got so frustrated in my SATs that I set the paper on fire.”

 

"That's right." Laughed Fíli, "Mrs H was really confused as to why Mum didn't seem to care all that much about our results. I imagine Dad would have been furious with you though."

 

"You think?" Said Kíli, looking up anxiously at his brother. Their father had died when they were both very young, Kíli was only 6 when he died, so he had fewer memories of the man bar for a few family holidays and bedtime stories. Fíli silently berated himself for bringing him up and sat next to Kíli,

 

"Mum would have made him see the funny side eventually." He grinned "He was just big on academics, being the big time transfiguration master and all that. He was so impressed when you transfigured mum's favourite dress into an actual peacock though, do you remember that?"

 

"Yeah." Grinned his brother "He got me my first broomstick as a reward. Mum was furious."

 

"What was I furious about?" Asked their Mother coming in through the door holding a big pile of freshly cleaned pants.

 

"That time Kíli turned your dress into a peacock."

 

"Merlin’s Beard I couldn't believe you'd done that Kíli. I've still not entirely forgiven you, it's a good job your Dad was able to fix it. I'm still not convinced you deserved that broom." She said shaking her finger at him. "Mahal, haven't you finished packing yet Fíli? You're meant to be leaving soon! I thought your brother was meant to be the disorganised one. Anyway, I've got some clean underwear here if you think you'll be needing it."

 

"He's finished packing eight times already." Said Kíli rolling his eyes "He's all nervous for some reason."

 

"Well it's hard meeting the In Laws for the first time. You'll see one day, once you get over that stupid crush on your Astronomy Tutor." It was Kíli's turn to stammer and splutter.

 

"I should be alright Mum, thanks though. I did a wash earlier whilst you were at work."

 

"Oh my sweet child, washing your own underwear, visiting your girlfriend’s family, presenting her with-"

 

"Ok Mum! Shut up now!"

 

"Presenting her with what?" Asked Kíli casually, Fíli glaring at them both.

 

"Just a gift. A gift in a nice fancy hand crafted box. Don't worry Fee, Mum's the word." Said Dís, tapping her nose "I'll say this though, Kíli, if you'd paid more attention during Balin's tutorials you'd have figured it out for yourself by now."

 

"So, Balin's the one who's going to be able to tell me?" Asked Kíli excitedly and ran off to send a Raven to their old tutor.

 

"Mum!" Hissed Fíli, "You promised you wouldn't say anything to anyone!"

 

"I know, I know I'm sorry. I'm just so excited for you! Can't you let your old Mum be excited for her son and his One?"

 

"She's not my One" said Fíli, rolling his eyes "There's no such thing. I don't believe in all that fairy-tale nonsense anyway."

 

"That's what the Muggles say about magic, and look how wrong they are." Said Dís "You've got them though, haven't you?"

 

"Yes Mum." He smiled "Safe and sound, I checked, three times." He blushed

 

"That's my sweet lad" she said brushing his mane of golden hair from his face, and stroking along the braids he'd put in his hair, she smiled "I remember when I used to put these in for you, and now look at you. You've done us all so proud my brave little badger." She gave him another tight hug "If she doesn't like them, then she's not worth it, okay?"

 

"I know Mum, I know. She really is though."  

 

"I'm sure of it. But excuse an old woman for thinking nobody worthy of her boys."

 

"You're excused." Fíli winked

 

His mum took a playful swing at him "You're meant to say 'Oh beautiful mama! You're not old! You barely look a day over 19!'"

 

"I'm sorry Mama, please accept my humblest apologies, I was not aware lies were something you approved of. I shall remember well for next time." He gave a deep bow, the hood of his jumper touching the floor- just as Balin had taught them to do all those years ago. His Mother took the opportunity to grab his head, pull him under her arm and rub the top of it

 

"Don't think you can get away with that kind of cheek young sir!" She laughed but she let him go soon enough, picking up his large suitcase and carrying it downstairs for him "Now you promise to let us know when you arrive?"

 

"You've got the mobile I gave you, yeah?"

 

"Yes, I've got it here." Said Dís, putting the suitcase down and rummaging about in her bra "I just wait for it to make a noise and then talk into it, yes?"

 

"Something like that." Said Fíli, sceptically "You need to press the little green button first though."

 

"Ah yes, I remember. And if I get stuck I'll just ask Kíli. You know it would be so much easier if you could just send up a patronus..."

 

"I told you Mum! Sigrid's not of age until next month, I don't want to get her in trouble with the Ministry for using magic in front of Muggles- you know how temperamental the Trace is. Plus her Dad doesn't want Tilda knowing about magic and stuff yet, he doesn't want to put the pressure on her to keep the secret."

 

"I know, and it's very good of you. You do have you wand though, just in case?"

 

"Yes mum." He intoned

 

"Good. Now give your Mum a hug before you go. Kíli! Your brother is about to get into the car! Come down already and wave him off!"

 

Kíli trampled down the stairs "I've sent Rek to Cousin Balin, I'll soon know want you've got for her and why" he said, a wicked glint in his eye.

 

"And I'll miss you too," said Fíli rolling his eyes "Really Mum, it's only a couple of days, and I've got my muggle driving licence, I'll be perfectly safe on the roads."

 

"Oh I know but a Mother worries about her children, so make sure you drive safely." She smiled as she plonked his suitcase into the boot of his car. Fíli got in and sent a quick text to Sigrid, telling her he was on her way. She texted back almost straight away

 

Looking Forward to seeing you XxX

 

PS. Bain's already planning pranks to play on you when you arrive, so be careful of anything he gives you to eat.

 

He chuckled at the device and texted her back:

 

Growing up with Kíli already taught me that ;)

Looking forward to giving you hug :)

 

He pocketed the phone, and placed his wand on his dashboard, so as it could point him in the correct direction. He'd memorised the route, and had some old maps in the backseat incase he got lost, but it was still good to rely on solid magic. Soon he thought, he'd see her soon.

 

 


	2. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli is over the moon to see Sigrid again, and she him. However, Bard is less excited at the prospect of his 16-year-old's 17-year-old Boyfriend staying the night.

In the end it had taken him a lot longer to get to her house than he'd expected. The car had run out of fuel, and he'd had to sit on the edge of the road surreptitiously refilling the tank using magic. He'd been meaning to do some harmless magical meddling to the machine, but do far he'd been unable to find the time.

 

As he pulled up to her house, he noted how small it was in comparison to his own. He knew that she'd grown up pretty poor, and was reliant on the Hogwarts Monetary Fund to pay for her school stuff, but he'd always imagined her living in a bit more luxury. Still, most people didn't grow up in ancient stately homes-come building sites. He sent her a quick text

 

Outside now. Should I just knock?

 

The response came very quickly

 

Yep, just knock. Da's promised not to try and intimidate you, but I won't hold him to it.

 

Don't worry. Got my wand ;)

 

You have my permission to turn him into a toad then ;)

 

Fíli chuckled and clambered out of the car. He was shaking slightly and he took a deep breath, "None of that now Fee, you're a badger, and badgers aren't afraid of a challenge." He muttered to himself, and stepped up to the door, suitcase in hand, and rang on the door bell. He heard what sounded like a flock of hippogriffs running towards the door, but when it was finally opened he saw that it was just Sigrid and her Family.

 

It had barely been a week since he'd last seen her, but it had felt like so much longer, given that they were used to seeing each other every day. She gave him a wide and welcoming smile and he felt his heart soar and his stomach do a backflip, would there come a time when he smile wouldn't elicit that effect in him? He certainly hoped not.

 

There was a deep cough and Fíli looked up past Sigrid to see that her Father, Bard, was staring down at him.

 

"Hello Mr Bowman, how do you do?" He asked extending a hand "It's a pleasure to see you again."

 

Bard raised an eyebrow and "I'm glad to see you're doing well. Please, do come in."

 

Fíli thanked him and stepped into the hallway. Sigrid grabbed his hand in hers and he felt a familiar tingle go up his spine at the touch. She looked radiant as ever, even in just mucky jeans and a TShirt covered in flour. She'd clearly been sticking to her promise and baking him some of those lemon tarts he was so fond of.

 

"So you're Siggy's boyfriend!" Asked a voice from below him,

 

"That's me I'm afraid, so long as that's alright with you."

 

The small girl studied him carefully

 

"Hmmm, we'll have to see.” She glared at him, her arms crossed.

 

"She's just upset because she's never allowed to go to the station with us so she can meet you." Shrugged Bain.

 

Sigrid's brother was only a year younger than his own, and the pair of them usually got on well enough, though he was still keen to impress him.

 

"Understandably, I'm sorry you've not been able to meet me before now, but I've been looking forward to meeting you too, Tilda. I've even bought you a present" he smiled "though you can't open it till Christmas" be winked.

 

At the mention of presents, Tilda's eyes shone bright but Bard gave him a skeptical look.

 

"Bain, why don't you take your sister to wash up before tea. I'm assuming you haven't had a chance to eat yet Fíli?"

 

"Only the sandwiches Mum gave me for the journey." He smiled "And as, um, enthusiastic, a cook she is, I would really like something more substantial if there's anything going."

 

"Sigrid, why don't you go and check on dinner then?"

 

"Da, Fíli's only just got here, can't we just..."

 

"Go check on dinner. I just want to lay down the ground rules."

 

"What do you mean 'ground rules'" said Sigrid narrowing her eyes at him "Anything you say to Fíli you have to say in front of me too."

 

Bard gave out a huff "Fine. That does seem only fair. Okay, Rule 1) No magic. Tilda's still young and we haven't told her about Hogwarts yet or any of that stuff."

 

"I've already told him about all that stuff Da." she replied, rolling her eyes

 

"I promise you, the present I got Tilda wasn't even made using magic of any variety." Nodded Fíli, “and I've made sure Mum knows to use the phone I gave her to contact me whilst I'm here."

 

"Good Lad." Smilled Bard, his tough protective exterior going away for a moment before returning "Rule 2 then, you're not to be alone in a room together with the door closed."

 

"Daaaaaa!" Cried Sigrid in embarrassment as Fíli blushed beetroot red

 

"I promise nothing of that kind of thing is going to happen-"

 

"Couldn't we just have some alone time!"

 

"I was young once you two, I'm not an idiot. I know what young people get up to, and whilst I can accept that I have no say on what happens whilst you're at school, I'll have none of it in my house." Bard had clearly rehearsed this before hand

 

"Da! I'm 17 next month! You don't have to be like this! I mean," she glanced at Fíli, not wanting to out him without his say so,

 

Fíli gave a gulp and a nervous laugh "Really Mr Bowman," assured Fíli "I'm, that is to say" Sigrid grabbed his hand and have it a tight squeeze of support. She knew. She knew and she was still there with him. She knew and she still loved him and had never done anything to make him feel used or broken or unwanted. "I'm Asexual, so you really really don't have to worry about any um, untoward behaviour." He felt himself shaking, but concentrated on the calming pressure exerted by Sigrid's hand.

 

Bard stared at the pair of them, a perplexed expression on his face for a moment or two. He'd clearly not been expecting that confession so early in their meeting. Fíli often had this problem. Everyone always looked at him and assumed that he was some sort of Sex God From On High. But just because he enjoyed looking attractive, and liked to make Sigrid blush when she saw him flexing his muscles on the Quidditch pitch- he just never felt the need to go any further. He enjoyed lazy kisses in the common room, and was perfectly happy to make out in a broom cupboard should the mood take them, but on the whole, he just never felt any urge to copulate as the other boys in his door seemed to. When they were 16 it was all the boys seemed to talk about, and they all looked to Fíli as the expert, given that he'd been the only one of them to have been in a relationship which had lasted more than a week. But he soon realised that he just didn't care about any of the things they were talking about. It had been Sigrid he'd first spoken to about the subject. He'd been so worried, that once she found at he wasn't sexually attracted to her that she'd break up with him. But instead she'd smiled and held his hand and told him that it was all okay, she didn't mind any of that stuff. So long as he still wanted to hold her hand and snuggle up on the sofa then that was fine by her. Or it was when she was 15 and he was 16. He hoped things hadn't changed since then...

 

"See Da." Said Sigrid, linking her arm around Fíli's "Nothing to worry about. No sullying of any virtues here today."

 

Bard crossed his arms "I'm sorry you two, but it's a blanket rule. If Bain ever brings anyone home, God help them, I'd apply the same. It wouldn't be fair otherwise. Though," he said, more kindly now "I am very happy that you feel comfortable enough to come out in front of me." He clapped Fíli on the shoulder. "Dinner then." He smiled and Sigrid led them into the kitchen where a small table had been set up with 5 places set. It looked like it would be a tight squeeze, but he was sure they'd all fit. He was used to Hogwarts feasts, after all, where you'd end up with an elbow in your eye if Merry was feeling particularly eager in his steak eating.

 

"Are those Lemon Tarts I see." Grinned Fíli, looking over at the counter, eyes twinkling

 

"Yes, but you're only allowed one after dinner, and only if you've been good." Said Sigrid, tapping him on the end of his nose.

 

"Why must you hurt me in this way?" Sighed Fíli in mock pain

 

"I'll tell you what, you help serve up, and I'll think about letting you have two." She winked

 

"You're on."

 

"Did I not always tell you Sigrid, the way to a Man's heart is through his stomach." laughed her father.

 

"Funny Da, whenever you told me that, I always thought you meant it as a means of defence, not love. It seems I might owe a few apologies”. She winked as she got what smelt like a slow roasted lamb out of the oven.

 

Fíli took a deep breath, if smelt even better than what the House a Elves cooked!

 

"Did you make this Sig?" asked Fíli excitedly, he knew she could bake but he had no idea she could cook as well!

 

"No, that would be my doing." Said Bard, taking the dish from her and setting it in the middle of the table "Siggy's Ma taught me to cook when she was pregnant with Tilda. Apparently she'd put up with enough of my cooking the first two times and didn't fancy another 9 months of burnt cheese on toast. He laughed, remembering those precious last few months he'd had with his wife.

 

"Well it smells wonderful Mr Bowman." Smilled Fíli broadly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

 

"Here, why don't you put the vegetables into the serving dishes." Said Sigrid, handing him a ladle and pointing towards the ceramic bowls.

 

"This is a beautiful pattern." Smilled Fíli admiring the workmanship gone into creating the delicate blue flowers that covered the dish "Where did you get them from?"

 

"They were my Grandmother's," said Sigrid fondly "we only bring them out for special occasions." Fíli gave a small smile at the compliment. He couldn't wait to take her home to meet his extended family. He'd spoken of her often at home and he knew that they were all eager to meet her. But he wanted to give her her gift before hand, he wanted to make sure that she knew what she was getting into before she met them all.

 

Fíli's family wasn't like hers. Whilst he knew vaguely that somewhere in her past Sigrid did have muggle aristocracy in her linage- none of that legacy remained. Fíli's family were still well known in the Wizarding World, and it was one of the reason he was so glad to be able to go by his Father's name, rather than his Mother's. Very few people had heard of the Burinsons, but almost everyone knew the Legend of the Silver Fountains. His family weren't pretentious as some Wizarding aristocracy were, and when the family's mines and lands were destroyed by a dragon attack, and then later dragged through the courts for damages thanks to Azog, and then to top it all off, had their name turned to muck by The Prophet thanks to Opherisons's grudge against their family... Well. It was needless to say that they barely had two galleons to rub together somedays. Still. They were a proud and ancient house, and with that came a lot of expectations... He thought nervously of the wooden box in his trunk and gave a nervous gulp.

 

"Everything alright Fee?" Asked Sigrid, placing a hand on his shoulder

 

"Yes. Fine, everything's great. You're great." He smiled and leant up to place a kiss to her cheek. "It's nice to see you again."

 

"You too." She smiled "Though you might want to hurry up with those carrots. I think some of us are getting a bit peckish." indicating behind her where a grumpy looking six-year old and a frustrated teenager were sitting at the table glaring at the leg of lamb sitting there.

 

"Right away my Lady" he bowed and set the bowls of steaming roast vegetables before everyone, along with an ornate gravy boat in the shape of a dragon (Fíli gave Sigrid an over dramatic look of pain at that, she mouthed a quick apology, indicating that it was the only one they owned) and of slow cooked Roast Potatoes and homemade Yorkshire Puddings. It all looked and smelt delicious.

 

"Before we proceed." Said Bard, raising a glass, a quick toast "To new friends" he said meeting Fíli's eye "May they forever stay that way."

 

"To new friends" they all repeated and clinked glasses.

 

Sigrid leant over and rested a hand on his thigh and whispered "That means he likes you." And Fíli gave her a grin and whispered back

 

"Well, I can't blame him for taste, but I really don't think of him that way." He whispered back and Sigrid punched him playfully in the arm.

 

"Watch it you two." Said Bard from the head of the table. "I'll not have bullying on my watch."

 

"You're worse than when you're at the station." Said Bain rolling his eyes "I can't imagine what you're like at School."

 

"Oh we're much worse." Said Sigrid nodding wisely

 

"There really ought to be a ban on Star- Rugby Captains" Fíli was about to say Quidditch but caught himself just in time, remembering Tilda "and Prefects from dating."

 

"They call us the Golden Couple. Given our house pride and matching hair." Said Sigrid nodding wisely

 

"They've even gave us a name- Fígrid." Bain pulled a disturbed look at that but Bard just laughed it off

  
"Next you'll be telling me there's a betting pool about when you'll be getting married." Bard joked. Sigrid laughed but Fíli felt himself blush. Tomorrow. He'd give them to her tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Honest discussions are an important part of any relationship, so it's about time Sigrid and Fíli talked about "Us". 
> 
> In which Fíli tries to charm them all without magic, fails at XBox and abuses metaphors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like quite a long chapter, but it just didn't split up neatly enough... But yeah. So there's talk about Sex in this chapter, but not in any great detail so I don't consider it to me an M rating. But yeah, if you're not comfortable with the concept of people talking about the fact that they Masturbate or the possibility of having sex - with no details at all on the hows and whats- then maybe this isn't for you?
> 
> But I guess that is skippable? As it's mainly fluff with a litttttle bit of Dead Parent Angst.

Fíli really ought to have known better than to think that Bard would leave them alone for any long amount of time, so the opportunity to present Sigrid with her gift never came up. Still, it was good to be able to just hang out like this with the rest of her family. Bain challenged Fíli to a game on his Eggs-Box (Fíli didn't really understand why it was called that- there didn't seem to be any eggs involved anywhere) and he'd spent at least an hour trying to figure out how any of the buttons worked and how to stop his character from walking into walls. Sigrid was no help at all as she just say there laughing at his scowling face as Bain regularly wiped the floor with him. 

"Bain, why don't you show Fíli how to actually use the controller, so as you can play properly." Said Bard with a lopsided grin "You know Fíli doesn't have much experience in these things, after all." Bain rolled his eyes and paused the game and reached over to show him how to hold the controller properly and informed him what all the buttons actually did and the correct way to use them."

"Do you not have an Xbox then Fíli?" Asked Tilda, curiously "I thought all boys had them? Don't they let you use them at Hoggywarts?" 

Sigrid giggled "No Tilda, we're not. We don't exactly have the right set up for it."

"So you don't have a TV, you don't have the Internet, and you're not allowed a laptop!" Said Tilda, wide eyed and in shock "How on earth do you both cope!" 

"Well, we've got a massive Library filled with books on topics you wouldn't believe, and the school grounds are beautiful in the Summer so we go outside and play games." 

"What about in the winter?" 

"Well in the winter, we stay inside and sit by the roaring fires and play card games or chess."

Tilda pulled a bit of a face at that "Sounds really boring." 

Fíli had to try and suppress a laugh at that, thinking about how wizard's chess was so different to muggle chess- he played with a set passed down to him from his Great-Grandfather, so his men were battle hardened and willing to fight to the death! Sometimes they won through sheer brute force as they simply refused to be destroyed by the opponent's pieces. 

"Don't worry Tilly, me and Fíli find ways to amuse ourselves." Smilled Sigrid, innocently, watching gleefully as her father spluttered into his cup of tea and Bain threw a disgusted look in their way.

"TMI much?" 

Fíli glanced at Sigrid "Too much information." She mouthed back 

"Is that what you do when you're at home then? Play chess all day?" He could tell that he was losing Tilda's interest, but how could he explain that he and his brother would spend their afternoons soaring amongst the mountains and forests near their home, or learning how to train their ravens so as they could speak. How their mother would bring out a giant human sized chess set and they'd have a real battle in the back garden!

"Well," he said carefully, "I've got a brother who's about Bain's age, and we play Rugby together, go exploring in the countryside or into the village. We also need to help Mum in refurbishing the house, as it's not looking nearly as homely as yours." 

"Plus Kíli is always getting into trouble." Smiled Sigrid "So I guess that takes up most of your time as well?"

"Oh mahal yes!" Laughed Fíli, 

"What kind of trouble." Said Bard frowning 

"Nothing illegal! Just, dangerous situations. One time we were travelling through the Forest and he somehow managed to anger some- er-" Bowtuckles, what was a muggle replacement for Bowtruckles?

"Squirrels." Said Sigrid quickly 

"Yes Squirrels! Anyway, I turn around and there he is, running for his life as twenty or thirty squirrels chase after him nattering away and clinging onto his hair and biting his shoulders. Turns out he thought it'd be a really smart idea to steal some pears from their tree to, and they weren't amused. I ended up having to throw acorns at them until they stopped attacking him and pull them off one by one. I've still got a scar on my thumb where one of them bit me!" He said, showing the jagged white lines on his thumb where the ‘squirrel’ had bitten down to the bone.

Tilda gave a shudder at the site of it "That must of hurt a lot! I didn't think Squirrels were that dangerous!" She said, worriedly "Da, Tufty's not going to bit me, is he?"

"No Tilly, not if you're sensible." Smilled Sigrid "Kíli was just being an idiot and wasn't showing them the respecting they deserved. You'd never be so foolish."

"Aye, Tilda, I can already tell you are a million times smarter than my brother." Tilda beamed at that and went back to playing with her dolls on the carpet. 

"Could you tell us some real stories once Tilda has gone to bed?" Asked Bain so quiet only Sigrid could hear

"I don't think I'm technically legally allowed..." Said Fíli cautiously "But I think given that you already know all about everything... so long as your Dad's okay with it." 

Bain beamed excitedly and went back to showing him how to not fail completely at the game they were playing. 

*

That evening, after Tilda had gone to bed, Fíli and Sigrid relayed animatedly about their various lessons at Hogwarts and some of the saner, more sedate, adventures they’s had. He even tried to explain Quidditch to Bain. 

("So it's a bit like basket ball, meets rounders meets a treasure hunt?" He said sceptically "Except you're all flying 500 ft in the air? Why is the Snitch worth so much? I mean, why should the other players bother at all if they can get 150 points just by catching that?")

The family didn't have any spare bedrooms, but their sofa pulled out to form a bed. Sigrid had tried in vain to get her Dad to let Fíli sleep in her room, but he'd just laughed in her face and told Fíli, very sternly, that he was by no means to even think about doing just that.

He didn't mind not being allowed to be alone with her, but he'd so wanted to give her her gift, but the opportunity just hadn't presented itself. He was going home tomorrow evening and didn't want to have to explain to his mother just how much he'd failed at his quest. Especially given how Kíli was bound to know exactly what he had been planning on giving her. Her buried his head in the pillow and let out a frustrated moan. He wasn't going to hear the end of this.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door, and Fíli recognised it as the same tapping pattern used to enter the common room. He smiled and went to open the door.

"My Lady," he bowed on opening the door "what, pray tell, brings you to my door at such an ungodly hour?" He whispered- not wanting to wake up the rest of the house.

"Why I thought my Lord would be pleased to see me." She curtsied "Given how we have barely had a moment’s peace and quiet since he has arrived." 

"Hmmm, this is true, my Lady, but surely your Father would not approve of such forward behaviour!"

"My father need never know." She grinned and pushed past him to lay down on the sofa-bed and patted the spot next to her. 

Fíli closed the door again and quickly followed her, grabbing her in his arms and pulling her in for a deep kiss that she enthusiastically returned. They eventually stopped to breath for air and rested their foreheads against one another. 

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I got here."

"Me too." Whispered Sigrid "I'm so sorry about Da. He's just protective of us, he wasn't always like this but when Ma died..." She tailed off 

"I know." Nodded Fíli "My mum was the same, she even banned Wizard's Chess for the first year, but she got through it." He smiled "Plus he's your Dad, he's meant to worry about you and want to keep you away from boys who might want to take away his daughter's honour."

They both giggled at that, and Sigrid snuggled down on the bed to rest her head on Fíli's broad chest as he gently stroked her hair, thinking carefully.

"Are you okay with me not, um, wanting to you know..." 

Sigrid looked up at him 

"Have sex with you?" And Fíli blushed, nodding his head "I told you Fee, I don't mind. I'm happy like this. Plus you're an amazing kisser, I'm really quite content." She leant up to kiss him but he held her at bay 

"You're okay for now, yeah, but- what about the future? I know you've got a Sex drive. The way you look at me when you see me after Quidditch training and I'm covered in mud and sweat. The way your eyes are transfixed whenever you see me without a shirt on. Plus don't think I haven't heard your little whines and moans when we kiss, they're more than just enjoying the feel of being connected with someone, I know it's foreplay to most people."

"Fíli I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, if I've made you feel awkward in anyway I'll try and stop! I didn't even realise I was doing it! I promise you I'll do my best to stop..."

"It's all right Sigrid, I promise you. I kinda of like how much you like me. It's nice to know that I'm able to make you feel that way, I guess, but just- well looking and kissing and holding isn't the same as having sex..."

"So we're having this conversation." Said Sigrid pushing herself up so as she could sit next to him and look him in the eye. "In my Dad's house and laying in bed together." She smirked 

"Better time than any." Said Fíli, shrugging. Sigrid regarded him for a moment and took a deep breath

"I am sexually attracted to you Fíli. I can't help it! Honestly I can't. I know you know that and understand that. But I've got ways of dealing with it" she gave an awkward cough "The, er, prefects bathroom really is very large and usually undisturbed." 

Fíli gazed wide eyed at his girlfriend "I'm not sure I wanted to know that information. Shit. I wonder how many other people do that- no. I don't want to think about it. Oh my- that time I bumped into Legolas and Gimli on my way down- you don't think"

"Oh please Fíli don't! I'm not going to be able to get that image out of my head now!" She grimaced "But yeah, sorry, it's an unspoken truth amongst the prefects that if you want some alone time- the bathroom is the best place in the castle." 

"I am never going to be able to wash again." 

"Oh come on Fee, it's not like we've never stumbled into the same broom closet as hundreds of students from over the years. Possibly even your parents." She laughed 

"Eww. Very eww. So very very eww." 

Sigrid sighed and put an arm around his shoulder. "I know Fee, best not to think about it."

"So" he said trying to get back to the original topic and not think about the sex lives of all the students at Hogwarts. "You're perfectly happy, you know,"

"Masturbating? Yeah. Are you okay with that?" 

"Well, of course! It takes a lot of the worry off my plate. Plus," he said pulling her face towards him "I kind of like the fact that I can make you all hot and bothered." He gave her a true shit-eating grin

"You, Fíli Thrain Burinson, are a massive troll." She laughed, but kissed him anyway. The kiss started off light and tender but soon grew deeper as it went on. Fíli liked the feel of her close to him, liked this physical contact where they kept each other warm and happy. He liked that he was able to elicit those moans from her, he enjoyed being able to make her feel that way with just a kiss. Her tongue delicately touched his and he slowed the kiss down so as they could just enjoy this slow caress of tongues. He ran his hands up her back and tangled them into her soft silken hair and pulled her closer to his body, Sigrid increased the pressure on his mouth again and hungrily sucked on his bottom lip as he did the same to her.

Sigrid suddenly broke the kiss apart, panting and sat up straight squeezing her legs together.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She said, regaining composure. 

"It's okay" he laughed "It's usually me breaking it apart, I'm sorry for not stopping sooner..."

"No no no. Don't you apologise! That was good. Very good. If you want to do more of that I am very up for it indeed. Just um. Let me catch my breath." Fíli pulled her close to him and she rested her head upon his chest again, breathing deeply.

"So, just to check." She said carefully "And I know we've covered this, and I know what it means to be Asexual, but just- sex is off the cards completely. You're not curious at all or..." She tailed off "Fuck I'm sorry that's a shitty thing to say ignore me." She blushed 

"Well... I wouldn't say it's off the cards completely," he said carefully "I guess I am a bit curious, but it's kind of like, I'm curious as to what it would be like to visit Spain, and I might enjoy going there, but I don't want to go to Spain. I don't lay at night thinking about going there and dreaming of eating Tapas." He paused "Do you want to go to Spain?" 

Sigrid took a deep breath "There are many times when, to continue this Mediterranean metaphor you've got going on, where I very much want to go to Spain. However, I wouldn’t want to go to Spain with anyone other than you, and only if you really wanted to- and not just out of fear of me breaking up with you.” She paused for a moment. “Well, almost anyone. If Otmar Frick or Hayley Atwell, you know, that muggle actress, wanted to go to spain I’d be down for that.”

Fíli laughed and pulled her close again “If Hayley Atwell or Otmar Frick ever want to go to Spain with you, I’ll pay for the trip, okay? Honestly. Otmar Frick, what is it with you and Quidditch players?” Sigrid gave a dramatic sigh 

“What can I say, I’m only human. Though I don’t think much of Beaters. I’ve always been one for Chasers.”

Fíli gave a huff at that, but she kissed him anyway. They settled back down to their original position, just carefully listening to each other’s breathing and keeping warm under their blanket. Fíli kissed the top of her head, and Sigrid held him closer with a satisfied sigh.

“It’s now or never…” he thought and sat up carefully, 

“There’s something I want to give you, a sort-of early christmas present…”  
Sigrid looked at him curiously “What kind of present?”

He got off the bed and went into his suitcase, carefully pulling the box from the top, presenting it to Sigrid. 

She took the box carefully and began to examine it. It wasn’t particularly large, only about 15cm in length and 10 in length. It was made of what looked like solid oak, with fine gold etched into the carvings. It was decorated with images of honeysuckle and fluttershy flowers, with a small Hufflepuff crest on the top. She spied some runes she didn’t recognise along the bottom, but couldn’t make out what they said, but they were small, like a craftsman’s’ mark. She could smell something beyond ancient oak and gave the polished surface a carefully. 

“Amortentia.” She grinned, taking in the scent of freshly baked bread, cold frosty mornings by the lake and that distinctive Fíli-ish smell that she could never quite describe, somewhere between fresh scottish mountain air and the smell of the forest in the rain. “Oh Fíli it’s beautiful!” She said, turning it over in her hands, not sure what to say 

“You like it then?” he asked, sheepishly 

“Yes! I love it! Where did you get it from?”

“I made it myself, actually.” He meant to sound humble but the grin on his face gave away his pride in having created something that she loved. “Have a look inside though, that’s your main present.”

Sigrid gave the box a little shake, hearing the sound of small things clinking together and rolling about. Curiously, she opened it up. Inside, it was lined with midnight blue velvet, the colour she’d seen himself, his brother and Professor Durinson wear on formal occasions. It was split into four different sections, each containing a different kind of bead or clasp. One section contained bright sparkling Garnets and Sapphires, some imbedded onto small hair clips or carved into small beads. Another section contained bright silver chains that glittered like starlight when she carefully removed one to examine it. Next, were yet more beads, though these were made of opals and didn’t seem quite so expertly made - she suspected a sticking charm had been used at some point. The last section contained very old wooden beads, the kind she’s seen his family wear at the end of their braids to keep them in place. They were painted with a series of tiny runes that matched the tattoo which ran across Fíli’s forearm. Sigrid looked at them in awe and confusion. 

“Fíli, these are beautiful, I can’t possibly accept them though. They must have cost you a fortune…”

“No! Please! Keep them!” said Fíli panicking. “They weren’t expensive I promise! I got them from my Cousin’s mine. It’s about the only we have that’s still in operation. He owed me a favor for helping him out last summer when he needed some boggarts getting rid of, so he gave them to me at a major discount, so long as I found them myself and gave him half of what I found. The rest is, second hand, sort of.”

“So you, you went digging about in a dirty great big mine by yourself? And then, what, carved them useful?” Fíli gave an apologetic shrug. “Fucking heck Fee… you’re not… this isn’t a, a proposal, is it?” she said, mouth agape and a nervous look in her eye.

Fíli hesitated before he spoke. “Not exactly…”

“Fíli! I’m not even 17 yet! I know we’ve been together for 3 years but, this is too much. I mean, yes legally we could so long as Da and you Mum approved but really Fee I can’t I don’t want us to break up but engaged? Really?”

“No no no no!” he began quickly, pushing the box back into her hands. “They’re not an engagement present. I promise you, they’re, they’re courting beads.” He blushed

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No! Well, not really. It’s one of those weird things my family does.”

“Like the hair braiding and the tattoos?”

Fíli nodded excitedly “Exactly. You give courting beads to, to the person you can see yourself spending the rest of your life with. It’s not an engagement present!” he quickly stopped her “It’s a promise. It’s a some day in the future, I’d like to see us engaged and maybe married. Plus a courting has to last more than two years, so as a couple know exactly whether they want to be together or not, and then an engagement lasts another couple of years, mainly so as the wedding can be organised, though Mum and Dad’s didn’t last that long because she was pregnant with me.” he added as a side note. 

“So, okay. What happens if two people don’t want to get engaged, they break it off?” 

“Then the courting beads are given back. I mean, traditionally each party gets something, but you weren’t to know any of this and I kind of sprung it on your all of a sudden, but I wanted it to be a surprise.” He frowned “Not sure why now.” 

“Right. So I’m just to keep these safe for two years?”

“If, if you want to court then, yes. If you don’t then that’s fine and we can go back to how we were before, I just thought, what with me leaving Hogwarts this year, maybe it’d be a nice time to do it. Without everyone at school around and, well, christmas just felt like a good time to do it. Tis the season and all that. So, what do you think?”

Sigrid hesitated and stared at the content of the box. This obviously meant a lot to him and his family, or he wouldn’t have gone to such an effort. But it’d make things so official. They’d Bain would call ‘Facebook Official’ for a long time now, but this was way more than that. Did she care about him enough to share in his promise. She searched inside her heart and found her answer. 

“So what do I do with them now we’re courting?” she smiled and watched as his face went from worried to over joyed in a matter of seconds, his smile so large it didn’t seem to fit on his face. 

“You’re saying yes?”

“I’m saying yes.” She grinned and pulled him in for a tight hug, feeling the warmth radiating from him and breathing in the scent of him, his real self a thousand times better than the poor fiximily given off by the Amortencia. 

“Pretty Sigrid.” he sighed “I love you.”

“And I love you, my Handsome Prince.”

They broke apart and he pressed his forehead against hers with a content sigh

“So what do I do with these now?” She asked gazing down at the jewels.

“Well, you keep them safe. If the couple choose to get engaged, then they’re braided into their lover’s hair, like you’ve seen my Mum wear. Though hers are in the Widow’s pattern. There’s different patterns and styles dependent on your status. It gets a bit complicated. You don’t have to do that though, it’s just silly tradition.”

“Hey no!” said Sigrid “I love that your family has these weird traditions. It’s so different from any of ours. I think the only traditions for marriage involve Uncle Eddie getting drunk and dancing to ABBA.”

“What’s ABBA?”

“Oh for, I forget how little you know sometimes. ABBA are a muggle swedish pop group from the 70s, they’re legendary in their own right.” Fíli nodded slowly.

“Okay. That makes sense. My family have similar traditions, and you’re not going to Believe how good a dancer Thorin is. He refuses every year at the Yule Ball, but just you wait. Mum makes him dance with her at family gatherings. He doesn’t get a choice. He’s surprisingly graceful.”

“I look forward to it.” She grinned. “I’m also guessing all of these have different meanings then? Considering they’ve all been sperated?”

Fíli shuffled over, so as she sat between his legs and peered over her shoulder. 

“These,” he indicated are out birthstones. Yeah I know, Hippie romantic nonsense, but they’re our personal beads, and it’s a symbol of us coming together despite any differences we might have. If two people are born in the same month, then it gets a bit more complicated, but I won’t go into that now.” he chuckled, “This though,” he indicated at the silver chains “are mithril, and it’s the most precious metal in all the world. The goblins think their stuff is better, but they’d be begging deep down to get a hold of this stuff, but you need magic to extract it from the earth’s core, and it’s only found in celtic mountains.” he grinned, pride for his clan evident in the way he held himself. “Now these sloppy looking opals, you’ll be pleased to hear, were not made by me. They’re actually the ones my Dad made for my Mum. But, whilst being very skilled at Transfiguration, had no skill when it came to home crafts, but he did his best and Mum loved him for it.”

“Your Dad made these.” She said reverently, “Fíli, I-”

“He’d want you to have them, and Mum insisted when she found out what I was planning. You can’t hide anything from that woman.” he said, shaking his head fondly “If you’re not happy with Dad’s though, you’re going to be furious with these.” he said, indicating the wooden clasps “because they are, without a doubt, a family heirloom.” 

Sigrid’s eyes grew wide and stared down at the clasps reverently. 

“They’ve been handed down since goodness knows when. But these ones specifically were worn by my Grandmother. When she died, she passed them on to me to give to my ‘One’.” he rolled his eyes “She was a bit of a romantic. She thought that everyone had a soul that they were linked to throughout time, and that these souls would find one another and find a way to be together. Sometimes it’s romantic, sometimes just platonic, but always someone. Nonsense if you ask me, but it’s a sweet sentiment.”

“Like True Loves’ First Kiss.” grinned Sigrid “That’s sweet. So is there not anything to show we’re courting?”

“Well, there’s braiding… and you could wear the wooden ones to show who’s courting you…”

“Do it.” she smiled, taking the beads out of the box and handing them to him. 

“Pass my brush then.” he grinned and she handed it to him from out of his bag. He sat up on the cushion so as he was taller than her, and looked thoughtfully at her hair.

“Do you want them hidden, or obvious?”

“Obvious.” she smiled, it’s not like anyone at Hogwarts is going to know what they mean, and your brother will tell everyone anyway.”

He chuckled into her ear and pressed a kiss against her neck, extracting a warm hum from her, before continuing brushing her hair. He began to split various strands apart, and began to pin back her hair and carefully fold it together. The braids were tight and skillfully done. She had small ones that ran across the arc of her ear, so tightly bound that they kept their own shape. He also braided four longer braids which he tied off using the wooden beads, two at the front on the left, and two at the back on the right. A series of smaller ones were dotted about here and there, with the beads worked into them in a seemingly random way, but which she suspected had some sort of meaning. Once he was finished, he reached into her bag and handed her a small mirror. She admired his work with a grin. 

“Thank You.” she whispered and reached around to place a light kiss on his lips. “Will they stay over night?”

“They’re designed to always be worn.” He smiled, “But I’ll probably have to re-do them when you get to Hogwarts anyway. I’m not an expert at hair braiding, Cousin Nori would be the one to ask.”

“I shall have to ask him then.”

“No doubt you’ll meet him soon enough. Without a doubt, Mum will already be planning a party to celebrate.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” she sighed, glancing at the clock on the mantlepiece “I should probably go to bed…” 

“Do you have to?” he sighed, holding her close and pressing another kiss to her neck. “What’s the worse that could happen if your Dad finds us?”

“Death. A refusual to let us court. Death. Banishment. Did I mention Death? ”

“You should probably go to bed then.” laughed Fili, and watched her leave the room from the bed.”

“Love you my Future.”

“Love you my One.” 

When Sigrid got to bed she checked her hair in the mirror again. It was in no way something she’d have ever chosen for herself, but it still looked so right. It showed how much he loved and cared for her, and she’d wear them proudly. She wanted to give him something in return, but couldn’t think of anything. Something that mattered to her, something with just as much history as the beads in her hair…. An idea struck her and she began digging around in her jewelry box, looking for the necklace she’d been giving when she was just 10 years old and mourning the death of her mother. 

It was woven from different strands of wool the colour of the forrest. Cheap wooden beads were worked into it along the way, it had a steady pattern but over the years they had been scratched or broken off entirely. Tied at the end was a series of small trinkets, a copper coloured dragon with red diamante eyes, a small silver arrow from a charm bracelet, an old irish pound with a hole drilled through it to make it hang and a series of, a cork from a bottle of champagne and three thick black faux-feathers. The seemingly random collection of objects were what Mum had on her when she met their Da at a music concert all those years ago. She’d kept them, sentimental fool she was, and when Da proposed three years later, she’d woven them all together along with the champagne cork they’d poped to celebrate and presented it to her father, who’d worn it till the die she died. 

Sigrid remembered very little of the event itself. She’d been told that something had gone wrong, that her new little sister had been born too soon, and things weren’t going very well for her Ma. She’d sat by her mother as she feebly held her Sigrid’s hand. Bain had tucked himself up into bed with her, a bit too young to really know what was going on, but knowing that it was something bad. Her Ma had banished her Da from the room, so as Tilda wouldn’t be alone, the first night of her life spent inside a plastic box covered in wires. He’d been reluctant, but she’d been so insistent that he couldn’t refuse. 

At 1am, her Father came back into the room, still wearing the necklace her Mother had made him. She’d smiled, whispered a last “I love you” before falling asleep, and never waking up again. 

Bain cried loudly as his Father took him away from their dead mother. Sigrid didn’t know what to do. She was beyond tears and unable to process what was happening. Time seemed to slow down as everything around her flashed on and off, the light bulbs smashed and then repaired themselves, then she blacked out. She’d awoken found herself curled up on a cheap hospital bed with her brother as her Da spent the night by Tilda’s side. At one point she’d wandered out of bed and went to find him, tucking herself up into his lap and tugging on his necklace. Her Da smiled down at her. 

“I thought you were too big for cuddles?” he asked, gently. Sigrid didn’t answer, just started playing with his necklace. “Here Cariad, you have it.” he said slipping it off over his head and onto hers. “There. Fits perfectly.” 

They’d sat there for the rest of the night until they’d fallen asleep sitting in the chair by her sister’s bed. 

She looked at the necklace. It had seen so much, it had been here all her life and had become a sign of protection for her. She’d stopped wearing it at some point, but couldn’t remember when, maybe sometime after she’d met Fíli? For some reason, she felt like she didn’t need to have it with her so much. Well that proved it then, it clearly belonged to him now, even if she’d not known it before. 

She placed it on her bedside table, next to the box of precious jewels he’d given her, and fallen asleep looking at the two of them side by side with a smile on her face.

*  
In the morning Bard noticed that something was different about the pair of them, though he couldn’t quite name what. He sat across the breakfast table glaring at the pair as they giggled and joked with each other, holding hands underneath the table. Sigrid had worn her hair in some new strange style with wooden grips in her hair he hadn’t seen before. Now he looked at the pair of them, he noted that they matched the ones Fíli wore at the end of his own braids. Had she always had them and this was just the first time she’d worn them, or were they new?

At lunch time, he thought he’d spotted Fíli wearing the necklace Kendra had given to him when they first got engaged, and that he had later passed onto Sigrid when she was ten on the worst night of his entire life. Was it just coincidence? She’d learnt to make the necklace from a book in the library, so it was possibly that’s where Fíli had gotten it too… but it just seemed so unlikely… What if Sigrid had given it to him? She was well within her right to do so, he supposed, but wasn’t it a bit too soon in their relationship for such things? They’d been together for 3 years, but they were still just kids, even if the Wizarding World told him his daughter was about to become an adult, which didn’t prove anything. Still, he couldn’t very well ask about it in front of them, it seemed too damn personal a thing to discuss openly. 

After lunch they gathered outside and Bard allowed the pair of them a moment alone to say goodbye, and then packed Fíli away into his car. 

He saw Sigrid whisper something in Fíli’s ear but couldn’t quite make out what, but whatever it was had made the boy blush like a tomato, so he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. When she’d come back out from the side of the road, having watched his car drive down the road and onto the motorway, it was Bain who broached the subject first. 

“Why do you have the same braids in your hair as Kíli does?”

“Do you like them? He put them in for me.”

“When?” asked Bard shrewdly. 

“Last night whilst you were all in bed.” She grinned “We left the door open, and we weren’t in my room, you said nothing about you having to be around at the time.”

“Did he braid your hair because he loves you?” Asked Tilda, “Mr Jamie at the library read us a book about a Prince who braided the Princess’ hair so as she wouldn’t fall over it all the time and he did it because he loved her and then they got married at the end. Are you and Fíli going to get married!” she asked excitedly before frowning and putting on a very stern face “You’re too young to get married. I forbid it!” and stomped her foot. 

“Tilda that’s just a fairy tale, it’s not how the real world works, right Sig, you’re not engaged are you?” asked Bain

Oh no. Thought Bard, he knew that look in his daughter’s eyes. Oh no. Tell him it wasn’t true. “Sigrid…” 

Sigrid let out a nervous laugh “Well. Technically, no. We’re not engaged. Definitely not engaged 100% not engaged. But we’re sort of, um, engaged to be engaged? It’s kind of a, er, family thing for him?”

“So you’re what? Courting?” mocked Bain

“Yes. Actually, have a problem with that?” Bard stared wide eyed at his daughter, not sure how to process that information. Bain just gaped at his Sister before bursting into fits of laughter. 

“That’s so weird! I thought your kind were freaky enough as it was but that’s just. Wow. So he doesn’t know what a Biro is and he courts people! Like his some kind of prince!”

Bain saw Sigird’s face drop a little before whooping with laughter again. “No, No! You’re not actually, you’re actually courting an actual prince.”

“He’s not a prince! He’s just from an, old family. He’s not rich or anything just… well known.” She blushed. 

“Aristocracy. You’re dating aristocracy.” Said Bard deadpan “I can’t believe it. My daughter is going to marry a Toff. What’d your Gran say! She’d be rolling in her grave! I knew that was the necklace your Ma gave me.” he snapped his fingers

“We’re not going to be getting married anytime soon! Not for at least another 4 years, we might not even be together then.” 

“Oh sweet Sigrid, I’ve seen the way he looks at you, I think you just might be.” He pulled her into a one armed hug and bought his brood inside “But you know, if he does try anything again. I will kill him.” 

“I know Da, I know.” She smiled and gave her Da a hug. “But please don’t, I’m quite fond of him. Plus, I think he’d give you a bit of a run for your money, given his talents.”

“Everyone’s equal in the eye of a black arrow.”

Later that evening, Sigrid received a text from Fíli. 

FILI:

Mum sends her Congratulations and her love, and wants to know when you’ll be free to come over for a party to celebrate. I’ve told her it’s not going to happen anytime soon, but I’d keep half-term free just in case.

She texted him back, quickly

Bain keeps taking the piss, and Da has threatened to kill you in multiple ways, but I think that must mean that he’s okay with it all, because otherwise you’d be dead already ;)

FILI:

Kíli won’t let me hear the end of it either. He’s been training Rek to sing love ballads at me whether I go. I suspect this will not stop once we get to Hogwarts. I think Mum has already sent Ravens to everyone in the family, including Thorin. Expect dinner with him when we return ;)

She shuddered at the thought of how Thorin would react to the knowledge that she was not officially courting his nephew. He didn’t exactly disapprove of her, but she got the sense that he didn’t think anyone would ever be good enough for his beloved nephew. 

Crap. I shall make sure to bring my wand. Can’t imagine what he’d do if he ever found out that Kee and Taur were actually dating now. 

FILI:

Hahahahahaha! Blackmail material! You’re a wise one my Forever. XxX

Sigrid smiled, she knew they were only little crosses, but they meant kisses 

Don’t you know it ;) Love You too my One. XxX

FILI:

Love you to the Stars and Beyond My Forever.

They continued in such vain through the night and into the early morning, both falling asleep with their phones held against their hearts. Just one more week and they’d be back together at Hogwarts. It already felt like far too long a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it =)
> 
> My two little Hufflepuffs are together and courting <3
> 
> I've got several other Hogwarts AUs head canons that I want to write up at some point, but I'm meant to be writing a hundred other fics and doing my degree >__


End file.
